


Sleepover

by fullmetal_hitman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Am I even tAgging properly, Fluff, M/M, mcdonalds, modern! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetal_hitman/pseuds/fullmetal_hitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nac wants food so he goes to mcdonalds. He falls in love with Mylius cos who wouldn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> well I never read a Mylius and Nac fic so I composed this in a few hours.

 beep beep beep be-  
*slam*   
"ugh. Stupid habits. Its a freaking Sunday and I set my alarm. Oh well. Back to sleep." Nac Tias mumbled. After a few minutes of rolling around the bed he finally sat up.   
"Damn, no way I'm falling back asleep now." Nac rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen of his apartment, only to find an empty fridge and dusty cabinets.  
 "Maybe I'll just head to mcdonalds or something. They have breakfast there right?" Nac growled at the fridge. Disappointed, he shut the door and walked back to his room. After 15 minutes of showering he stared at his hair in the mirror.   
"...Maybe I'll leave it down today..."   
He stumbled around his messy room looking for a clean shirt. Plain black should be fine. He pulled on a pair of jeans and put on his converse and then he was out the door. He walked half a block to mcdonalds and ran into his friend Thomas.   
"yo! Nac, what's up?" Thomas grinned.  
"nothing really, just making a quick stop for breakfast, how about you?" Nac shrugged.  
"I uh have a date this morning." Thomas blushed a deep pink.   
"at mcdonalds?" Nac chuckled.  
"s-she likes this place..." Thomas murmured.  
"For dates?" Nac tried to stifle a laugh, "Who's your date anyways?"   
"Mina Carolina." Thomas smiled softly.   
"Oh? From economics?" Nac faintly remembered the dark haired girl from their class at Trost University.   
"Yeah, oh! There she is now! I'll see you at school tomorrow Nac!" Thomas ran off to greet his short girlfriend.   
"Ah what a pointless thing love is." Nac thought to himself. He walked through the glass doors and stood in line behind a familiar looking blonde boy and the two other people he's usually with.   
"Oh! Nac? Nac Tias? Hey!" the short blonde smiled cheerfully.  
"Oh hey Armin." Nac smiled at Armin Arlert who was in high school with him.   
"Nac, do you remember Mikasa and Eren?" Armin gestured to his two friends, Eren, was yelling at the cashier about something. Mikasa rolled her eyes and let Eren yell.   
"Hey, Mikasa, do you remember Nac Tias from Trainee Acadamy?" Armin gestured to Nac who was trying to hear what Eren was yelling about.  
"Faintly." the Japanese girl adjusted her red scarf.   
"So what's up with Jaeger over there?" Nac asked almost politely.   
Mikasa looked at Eren longingly, "They said that the coffee is buy one get one today and that for some reason triggered him."  
"What a weirdo!" Armin giggled. Nac on the other hand...  
"Buy one get one you said?"   
"Yes. Why?"   
"Can you please tell your boyfriend to hurry up? I don't think I can stand this any longer." Nac asked nicely. Mikasa just blushed.   
"He isn't really- he just..." Mikasa blused even more.  
"I think he's just mad because Jean Kirstein is the cashier over there." Nac remembered clearly how they had a rivalry, he only remembers because they nearly took his head off with a chair during one of their fights.  
"I can help whoever's next over here!" A gentle voice chirped. Nac walked over where he found a boy who was about his age with shining blond hair and deep silver eyes, Nac quickly pushed his hair back...wait what was that again? Shining? Deep? What is even going through Nac's head? The boy smiled awkwardly.   
"Excuse me, are you having trouble making a selection?" the boy, who's name tag read "Mylius," asked.  
"Why do you ask?"   
"You've been staring for a while."   
Nac felt his face turn red. Was he just staring at this guy for five minutes?? He noticed too. Crap. He's going to think something weird...  
"Uh yeah, actually, any recommendations?" Nac smiled. There, that seemed pretty smooth.   
"Well coffee is buy one get one today! And the big breakfast is actually pretty good!" Mylius chirped.  
"Oh really? Then maybe I'll get that." Nac winked. Wait. He just...what? Was he flirting with this guy?   
But Mylius started blushing.   
"S-s-s-s-s-s-so two coffees and the big breakfast?" Mylius stammered.  
"Hm, maybe I don't really need two coffees though," Nac stalled for a little while longer. It's not like he had anywhere to be. And Armin and his friends are the only other people around...  
"So one coffee then?" Mylius eyes started shining a little brighter when Nac started talking again.  
"Or... Maybe I should get two? It kind of depends..." Nac started.   
"On what?" Mylius sounded confused.  
"On you... When does your shift end?" there. Dang. He said it.  
"M-m-m-m-me?" Mylius blushed an even darker red, "I-I-I-I-I can go on break after I get your food."   
"That sounds good."   
"S-so the total is gonna be 6.34," Mylius looked away red faced while Nac took out his wallet.  
"Here."  
"Thanks."  
Several minutes later Nac got his food and sat at a two person booth. Mylius walked over not too long after Nac sat down.   
"Hey, you took a break!" Nac grinned.  
"I did." Mylius almost tripped while trying to sit down. Nac laughed a little bit.   
"You okay there, Mylius?"  
"Eh? Huh? You know my name?" Mylius squeaked. Nac laughed again.   
"You have a name tag on," he smiled, "My name is Nac Tias."  
"Eh, my full name is Mylius Zeramuski," his face finally went back to a normal color.  
"Wow, that's pretty long...oh yeah, here, I got you a coffee," Nac laughed.   
"Oh really? I had no idea!" Mylius said sarcastically, but he instantly went back to blushing when he accidentally touched Nac's hand when he reached for the coffee. Nac just smiled again...he was screaming internally though.  
"how does this guy just calmly smile? I'm going absolutely head over heels for him and he's just smiling!" Mylius thought.  
"So, uh, Mylius, wanna split this?" Nac pointed at the meal in front of him.   
"Sure," he blushed the entire time Nac was splitting it evenly.  
"Oi, Mylius, how long is your break anyway?" he calmly sipped his coffee.   
"I get an hour. I told my boss that you asked me to come hang out for now and she overthought everything. I was expecting about 15 minutes but my boss, Petra's super nice."  
"Oh then I'll hang out for an hour." Nac  beamed. They ate really fast so they would have more time to talk to each other. Nac looked at his watch. "Nice! 45 minutes to talk uninterrupted!" he thought.  
"So Nac, do you live around here? I haven't really seen you before today..." Mylius put his hand under his chin.  
"Uh yeah actually, I have an apartment half a block away."   
"Really? What building?"   
"Rose apartments."  
"Oh! I live in the next building over! The Maria!"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah! I live with my roommate Franz. Though he always has his girlfriend Hannah over so I'm usually locked in my room with headphones on."   
"Well if you ever wanna come over your welcome to." Nac blushed.  
"Oh that sounds cool!" Mylius tried not to blush.   
They ended up talking more about annoying people they know and Nac almost mentioned Thomas, but he walked by and waved right as his named slipped out. Mylius giggled.  
"Was that Thomas?"  
"Sure was." Nac smirked.  
"So-"  
"Zeramuski! Hey!" a shaved headed boy walked over with a red haired girl.  
"O-oh! Franz and Hannah! Nice to see you!" Mylius feigned joy. Nac tried not to laugh.  
"We were going to grab breakfast and say hi. We're on our way to the Garrison festival of flowers!" Hannah leaned toward Franz.   
"That sounds fun!" Mylius glanced over at Nac and saw him trying hard not to be impolite. Mylius nudged him under the table.  
"So we're going to head out. I'll see you at home later then?" Franz grinned.  
"Uh actually after work I'm uh staying over at Nac's place tonight." Mylius gestured to a surprised Nac.  
"Aw bummer! We were going to make you play charades or something!" Hannah frowned.  
"Sorry, Hannah," Mylius avoided Nac's eyes.  
"Well then see ya!" they both waved.  
"Uh?" Nac pretended to look confused.  
"Ah! I'm sorry!"   
"it's cool, Mylius. So you want to come over tonight?" Nac tried not to smile too much.  
"Y-yeah if that's ok? I can pick up my stuff after work. I'll be out at four."  
"Sounds good! That gives me enough time to straighten up and buy food," Nac suddenly remembered his pigsty of a house.  
"Oh ok," Mylius smiled.  
"So...any snacks you like? If your sleeping over I can get something you like," Nac blushed.  
"Oh is that okay? I like spicy snacks." Mylius smiled.  
"Oh me too!" Nac grinned.  
"MYLIUS! YOUR BREAK IS DONE IN FIVE!" Jean shouted.   
"OK!" Mylius shouted back. Then looked a little bit sad. Nac caught on to this.  
"So then, put your number into my phone, I'll text you my address so you don't forget." Mylius smiled and put his number into the phone.   
"So I'll see you around four thirty?" Mylius stood up.  
"Yeah. Four thirty." Nac stood up too.   
The waved at one another then went opposite ways. As soon as Nac left the building he bolted to the grocery store. He bought some regular food along with some extra snacks. They were spicy, obviously. He then rushed home and started cleaning like mad. Soon enough it was four. Nac quickly texted Mylius.   
Nac: my apartment is room 104  
Mylius: got it. I just need to get my clothes and I'll be over soon.  
Nac rushed around making sure everything looked presentable. He set up a few snack bowls on the table and set some drinks near it. The buzzer rang and he rushed to the intercom.   
"Yes!?" Nac had a major voice crack.  
"uh it's Mylius Zeramuski."   
"ok I'll buzz you up!" Nac hit the button and then heard a knock on the door. He quickly looked in the mirror and fixed his hair.  
He opened the door and saw Mylius.   
...  
And he looked damn attractive in his normal clothes.  
"Hey Nac."  
"Hey, come on in." Mylius stepped in and took off his shoes. Nac locked the door. Mylius turned red and refused to look Nac right in the eye when he heard the lock click.   
"So uh... Now what?"  
"I got snacks and I rented a movie. But I don't know. Do you want dinner first?" Nac walked toward the kitchen.  
"Sure! What do you have?"   
"...A crapload of frozen stuff." Nac smacked his own forehead.  
"Oh! You have pizza bagels? Can we have them?" Mylius looked hopeful.  
"Sure." Nac shoved the frozen bagels onto a tray and put it in the oven. He sat on the counter while they waited patiently.   
"So uh...it's really random when you think about how we only met today..." Mylius blushed.  
"Random? How?"  
"Well we just met and I'm sleeping over. Though it feels like we've been friends forever."   
"Ah. I guess it does." Nac smiled softly.  
They stopped talking for a little bit and just looked at each other. They were taken out of their fantasies when the timer went off. Nac jumped and ran to the oven and took out the food. As he reached to turn it on he got a small burn on his elbow.   
"Ch." he flinched.  
"Are you alright? Did you burn yourself?" Mylius raced over to help.   
"A small burn. But it's ok." Nac smiled.   
"Ah I see." Mylius took a hesitant step back.  
"so here's a plate, help yourself."   
They ate pizza bagels and some other snacks and they talked and laughed about random things.   
"So Nac, what movie did you get?"  
"Uh it's called "Attack on Titan" it's like a horror movie I think. The back of Case says the last remnants of humanity are forced inside some walls and then some kids fight these man eating things called titans." Nac summarized.   
"That sounds horrible."   
"Yeah..."  
"Plug it in!" Mylius and Nac high fived. Not to long into the movie Mylius got a little freaked out.  
"Oh my god his mom was eaten. Oh my god." Mylius slid closer to Nac.  
A little more into the movie.   
"W-w-what the heck?? They should close the gate. What is that??? OH MY GOD THE WALL!" Mylius nearly screamed. By the time they reached the halfway point Mylius was nearly sobbing.   
"Jesus, dude, you ok?" Nac tousled Mylius's hair.   
"I-i-I-I-I-I'm ok."   
"Its ok to be scared, Mylius. This doesn't happen in real life." Nac put his arm around Mylius and held him close. Mylius was shaking alot.   
The movie ended on a serious cliffhanger though.   
"Wait, was that it? They just hold her underground? Whats next??" Nac yelled at the screen.  
"Maybe there's a sequel, lemme check." Mylius searched it on his phone, not realizing he was still snuggled up to Nac, "Oh it says here that there will be a second one out next year."   
"Ah so this is pretty recent."   
"Yeah."  
...  
Are we still cuddling?  
Has no one moved yet?  
They both had the same thoughts.  
What should we do?  
"Hey Mylius?"  
"Hey Nac?" they said at the same time.  
"Sorry Nac. Go ahead." Mylius smiled.  
"Uh thanks. So Uh. What should we do now?" he blushed.  
"I don't know." Mylius shuffled around in his spot in Nac's arms.  
"Damn it all. I'll just do it." Nac thought.  
"Mylius."  
"what?" Mylius looked up at Nac, but then he was gently but quickly pulled in to Nac, who kissed Mylius. Mylius was taken aback before he returned the kiss. He felt Nac smile into the kiss though. Mylius quietly pulled away. He slowly opened his eyes to see Nac smiling softly.  
"Sorry bout that Myl, I've been wanting to do that since this morning." Nac laughed.  
"M-me too." Mylius blushed.  
"So...now what?"  
"A-a-a-a-a-a-are we boyfriends now?" Mylius stuttered and looked away.  
Nac put his hand on the blond's cheek and kissed him again.  
"Of course."


End file.
